Beginnings
by Shian
Summary: Just before BGII. Just because the Bhaalspawn has not emerged from Irenicus' lair doesn't mean the other partyplayable characters are just standing around waiting for himher to appear.
1. Part 1

**Beginnings**

Moonlight filtered through the trees, giving the lost little girl enough light to see by.

_Snap! _

She whirled around, her heart beating furiously.

"Who's there?" she called softly. She licked her lips and cleared her throat. "Who's there?" she called, louder this time.

No answer. She gulped and bit her lower lip. '_Someone is following me… or something…' _She had heard enough scary stories about monsters in the woods to be wary, especially at night. This hadn't stopped her that evening when she ran in there. 'S_tupid boy, always picking on me_. _It's **his** fault I'm in here! If only he'd leave me alone… I wouldn't have had to run away… if only I hadn't gotten lost… if only…'_

_Crack!_

'_It's getting closer…'_ She ran away from the noise. Every step she took seemed to echo in the silent night. She was certain the entire forest would be chasing her soon. Tree roots tripped her up and tree limbs smacked her in the face and scratched any uncovered skin. '_The village has to be somewhere around here…' _she thought desperately. '_Unless it's in the other direction,'_ she whimpered. '_Why did I ever leave? Why couldn't I just-'_

Strong arms seized her and she shrieked. She was pressed against someone's chest and a hand covered her mouth. Something prickly touched her forehead. She looked up as far as she could and saw the outline of a man's hooded face. She could not see his face, but she could feel his goatee. He looked down at her and motioned for her to be quiet and then looked straight ahead.

Her pursuer went rushing past them and she got a good look at him, or it. She didn't see its face, but from the red fur and tail and the way it walked she could tell it was a kobold. '_What is it ranger Merella told me about kobolds?' _It disappeared from sight. '_Oh well, it probably wasn't important.' _However, whoever it was that was restraining her didn't let her go. Instead he kept a tight grip and started carrying her somewhere. '_What is he doing? The monster is gone. It's safe now…where's he taking me!_' Every horrible possibility for what a strange old man would want with a little girl like her flooded her head. She struggled with all her might to get out of his grasp to no avail. '_He's going to rape me then kill me and cut me into little pieces… maybe if I scream monsters will come… noooooo…' _

Her captor halted. '_What now?'_ She strained her ears for anything, but all she could hear were the bugs and dogs. _'Dogs? What are dogs doing out here? Maybe the town is looking for me!' _She tried to pull away from her captor, but he wouldn't let her go. The noises were getting louder. _'They have my scent! They'll find me! I'm saved! I'm saved!' _Her captor dropped her between two especially tall tree roots and motioned for her to stay down. He pulled a crossbow off his belt and disappeared.

"Hey, we're over here, oooooveeeeerrrrr heeeeerrrrrrrrrreeee," she called, waving her arms around and jumping up and down. It was odd that the villagers didn't have torches in their hands. _'I guess they wouldn't need them on a clear night like this.'_

A flame appeared and shot towards her face. She screamed and hit the ground. She jumped to her feet and turned to flee, but her captor stood in her way, aiming his crossbow at her head. _'He's in league with the kobolds!'_ She dropped to the ground as he fired and heard something thud behind her. She looked behind her to see a kobold with a bolt in its forehead. It's arms and legs twitched and she jumped back. Blood trickled out of its head and down its face.

She couldn't stop staring at the blood. She reached out her hand, hesitantly. She wanted to… touch it_? '**Yes, touch it. **But then what? **Taste it**… _She yanked her arm back just short of the blood and stumbled backwards into something. She screamed and jumped back.

"Come with me if you want to live," her captor stated calmly.

"Not much choice," she complained but followed him. He had an awful habit of getting ahead and blending in with his surroundings. Her excitement faded quickly and she began to lag behind. She couldn't stop herself from yawning. She hadn't been sleeping well lately due to… nightmares. What was worse was the feeling that they weren't just dreams at all. A masked figure flashed before her eyes and she collapsed. Her captor waited up for her, and she scrambled to her feet, blushing. She forced herself to pay attention from them on.

After what seemed hours they came into clearing. It took her a few moments to realize it was the town. '_I'm home!_' A bubble of joy rose in her and she started jumping around and giggling. This time, her captor-rescuer followed her as she ran to her cottage. All the lights were on.

"Uh oh…" she hadn't realized how late she was. Her father had told her if she was late home one more time she would get switches.

She looked at her rescuer nervously. His face was expressionless.

"Do you think it's safe?" she whispered. He smiled slightly and nodded. She hesitated again and her rescuer knocked on the door and stepped back.

Her mother swung the door open. She looked at the man for a split second before they lowered to her daughter.

"Anna!" her mother called. She collapsed to her knees and held her daughter in a tearful embrace. Arianna returned the hug, but blushed. She tried to pry her mother off, but eventually gave up.

"Mom, I'm okay. I'm okay…" Arianna insisted. Her mother released her, but stood nearly on top of her when she stood up. Mother and daughter faced the strange man.

"Thank you," Arianna's father said and shook the stranger's hand. The stranger nodded.

"We don't have much, but please accept our thanks, and this gold." Arianna's jaw dropped when saw her father pull out his gold bag. She was relieved when the stranger refused it.

"Surely you'll accept something?" her mother said.

"Your daughter's safety is enough," the stranger said in a deep voice. Arianna's eyes widened. "I must be going. Good night." He bowed and walked away.

"Thank you again!" Arianna called., waving after his quickly disappearing figure.

* * *

The sun rose to a peaceful morning. Birds chirped, animals scurried, a gentle breeze steadily blew, and as people began waking up, gossip and panic spread.

* * *

The stranger stood before the mayor of the town, a fat, balding man who couldn't stop pacing. Sweat poured down his face and every now and then he used the cloth in his hand to wipe his face off.

"Mr. Corthala, yes?" the mayor asked.

The stranger hesitated, but eventually nodded.

"What?" the mayor asked, looking at him.

"Yes, that is my name," the stranger said.

"Your family owns a house here in Umar Hills, yes?"

Again, the stranger hesitated, but nodded.

"The house on the hill? Apart from the town?"

"Yes," the stranger admitted. "A family is renting it."

"Was renting it, was renting it."

The stranger remained silent.

"The family…" the mayor started. His eyes glazed over and his voice dropped to a whisper. "Such a good family, beautiful wife… lovely daughter… brave husband… who could have done this…?"

The stranger cleared his throat and the mayor looked at him again. "Oh, I… forgive me. The family… has been murdered. Their bodies were… barely recognizable…" the mayor's eyes glazed over again. This time the stranger did not interrupt him.

"Neighbors have already removed the bodies. The family's nearest relatives live in Athkatla have been sent for. They should arrive sometime tomorrow. Your family owns the house, so you can… that is, if you wish to… reclaim…" the mayor struggled for the right words. "I believe you know what I mean. It is your property to do with as you wish.

"It will need… repairs and washing…" the mayors face paled but he continued, "before you rend it to another family, though I doubt you will find anyone wishing to live in it."

"I will," Valygar said.

The mayor halted. "You will? You will… of course. How… convenient, I suppose…"

Valygar frowned. "You do not believe…"

"No! No," the mayor interrupted, though his voice was unsure. "The house is at your disposal. Welcome back to Umar Hills, Mr. Corthala."

"Thank you, sir," Valygar said. He bowed and left.

* * *

Valygar Corthala gently pulled open the partially unhinged door to his family's cabin. All the windows were open. Blood stained the floor and air. A bucket full of murky, red water and an equally soiled rag sat beside the bedroom doorway. The door had been torn apart and pieces strewn around the room.

Valygar carefully navigated across the room and grabbed the bucket, careful not to spill the liquids it contained. He didn't breath until he was out of there. He sighed. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

_Sharp, cold claws pierced her chest and dragged her out of bed. She screamed, and her parents came in. She watched in horror as it tore them apart as if they were dolls. Then it turned its yellow eyes upon her once more._

Far away, a gaunt young woman jolted back to consciousness, screaming. The swinging cell she was in swung back and forth, but she didn't seem to notice. She leaned forward, resting her head in her hands and breathing deeply.

"Good, you are awake," an emotionless voice said.

Her body stiffened and trembled but she did not dare look up.

"This won't hurt. Much," the masked man said coolly.

She knew better.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. All is God's.

Comment: I haven't played BGII in a while, so if anyone notices anything wrong, (names… minor characterization…heheh etc.) just finer details that won't stick out in my mind… feel free to tell me.

* * *

**Beginnings**  
**Part 2**

He hated this place. Every inch reeked of debauchery and vile practices. He had hoped he would not be forced to remain there for long. He had much better things to do, such as the clearing out the sewers of that cult beneath the temple district.

The sounds of fighting came from the wall behind him. He shuddered, remembering the one time he had ever gone back there. At that time, he had been there for the same purpose as he was now. After having looked everywhere he could, he had been ready to give up. As he had been about to leave, he had heard fighting and followed the sounds.

Inside, he had found noblemen standing in front of a railing cheering at something below. His father had been one of them. As he had gotten closer, he had seen two half-dressed women fighting in a mud pit with their hands. He had been too disgusted to persuade the drunken fool to return home and returned alone.

This was the first time he had been back there since.

He sighed, trying to ignore the animal roars he heard coming from behind the wall and from the dogfight pit near the bar. Thankfully few people were as interested in the dogfights as they were with the other entertainment available.

He refused to go any further into the place than necessary. From where he stood, he could survey the entire place. He had already accepted that his father was not in the main room, meaning he was in one of the backrooms. _'Perhaps he will contract a life-threatening disease and we will be rid of him for good.'_ He was briefly lost in a wonderful daydream in which his father was finally gone and he and his sister could live in peace. '_Moira could come live with me and we could sell the house…'_

The smell of the meat roasting over the pits brought him back to reality. He wrinkled his nose and tried not to gag. That it smelled delicious wasn't helping, especially since he knew where the meat came from. On the other side of the large building was the bar. Attractive young servant girls took orders from each table, mostly beer. Every now and then the drunken men sitting around the tables accosted the girls, who tried their best to ignore them. They were allowed to lead the men upstairs where they could find women better suited for their lust, but otherwise could do nothing.

The men's wives were either at home or nagging them to come home. _'That never works.'_ One particular wife was busy harassing every single person, asking for her husband, Rupert, loudly enough for even him to hear. He made sure to be ready to run should she make her way towards him.

Another, younger woman, was going from table to table pleading for something. She stood out because of her clothes. He could tell she did not belong there, among this rabble. She was of finer class, like him. One of the men pulled her into his lap and tried to grope her chest. The girl, he knew, was not a servant girl, so he would not get in any trouble defending her. Before he was able to sprint all the way to her, he saw her reach down and punch the man between the legs.

He nearly tripped to see such a delicate young woman, as she appeared, able to defend herself so well. He had thought he could finally have his chance to be a knight in shining armor to a damsel in distress, instead of simply being a knight in shining armor. Alas, he would have to keep hoping.

The young woman stood up, brushed herself off and walked away from the group of men. Apparently the rest of them were slightly more sober than their friend, and did not try to hurt her. She passed two men who shot insults at her, but she ignored them. He thought for a moment she would leave, but instead she spotted him and came straight towards him.

"Thank you for trying, but I am able to handle men such as him," she shot said man another glare. She seemed to calm down instantly. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Nalia D'Arnisse."

"My name is Sir Anomen Delryn. It is an honor to meet you, Lady D'Arnisse."

"_Sir_ Delryn, is it? So you are a knight, then? Please, can you help me?" Nalia asked.

Anomen almost corrected her, but decided not to. _'She might not want my help if she knew I wasn't a knight.' _"I would love to, My Lady."

Nalia's eyes widened. "Really? But you don't even know what-"

Anomen interrupted. "My Lady, I am willing to help such a beautiful woman as yourself in any way I am able. It is my duty!." _'Finally, I will get my big chance!'_

"I… I… thank you so much!" Nalia said, throwing her arms around Anomen and hugging him tightly. She let go quickly, but they were both blushing when she did.

Anomen's blush quickly faded as he spotted his target exiting the whorehouse. "Excuse me, M'Lady, I have some business to attend to first." Anomen bowed. "It will not take long."

Nalia nodded and Anomen strode over to where Lord Cor was stumbling down the stairs. Anomen amused himself with images of his father tripping down the stairs and snapping his neck. But no, the old man managed the stairs quite well for a drunk.

"Sir, Lady Moira has sent me to escort you home," Anomen said, grabbing Lord Cor firmly by the arm.

"Lady… who?" Lord Cor asked, brining his face close to Anomen's. Anomen cringed and pulled back a little

"Lady Moira. Your daughter." Anomen said, his voice slightly unstaedy.

"Moira…. Moira… oh! Moira!" Lord Cor thought for a moment. "Who?"

"Bah! Nevermind. Come with me. Now."

"Now hold on… I'm not… done here…"

"I assure you, you are."

Lord Cor tried to pull away from Anomen, but Anomen's grip was firm.

"Lemme go! Guards!"

"What is the trouble here?" the tavern owner asked.

"Nothing, sir. My father is drunk and it would be in his best health to return home," Anomen said.

The tavern owner's eyes darted from Anomen to the drunken man hanging on his shoulder. The man sang a ditty that ended with him nearly puking on the tavern owner's shoes.

"You wouldn't want to lose a regular, would you?" Anomen sneered.

"Very well. Be off," the owner said.

Anomen nodded and motioned for Nalia to follow before forcefully steering his father out the door.

* * *

Nalia tried not to stare. But it was hard. She had expected…well, she wasn't sure what she was expecting. Yes, his father was a drunk, but so were most nobles. They still managed to maintain upkeep. But _this_ was just awful. The house was decrepit. Most of the paint had chipped off and the wood had rotted through.

One harried guard greeted them from the veranda and silently took Anomen's father from him. A disheveled woman opened the door and broke into a smile.

"Welcome," she said, pushing loose strands of her hair behind her ears. "Please come in," she said, standing back and permitting everyone's entrance.

"Thank you so much, Anomen," she said as he walked in.

Nalia shuffled in, nervously expecting the place to cave in any moment. She was relieved to find the inside was in better condition. In fact, it looked astonishingly elegant compared to the outside. The first room had a marble floor that ended abruptly at the door. Beyond the door lay clumsily placed carpet, as if someone had been tiling the floor and never finished. In some places, tiles had been clumsily replaced with darker, cheaper ones that stood out in the pale floor.

A cherub fountain balanced in the center of an empty pool. Next to the pool sat a few cups of water with little goldfish swimming around inside. A bucket of dirty water and a soaking sponge lay next to the pool.

The woman noticed Nalia's gaze. "Forgive me, I was not expecting company," the woman curtsied. "My name is Moira, Anomen's sister. Sorry about the mess, I clean when I'm worried."

"My name is Nalia," Nalia said, also curtseying. "And it's no problem, you have a lovely home."

"Thank you," Moira said, "Sooo, Anomen, who's your friend?"

Anomen looked at Nalia and rubbed his eyes. "Forgive me, I seem to have misplaced my manners, my lady. Moira, this is a-" he hesitated.

"I am a friend of your brother's."

"Oh, have you known each other long?" Moira asked.

"Not really…"

"Good, then I won't abuse him for not mentioning you before," she gave Anomen a teasing glance, "Will you be staying the night?"

"Umm…" Nalia glanced at Anomen.

"I suppose that would be best," Anomen said, then quickly, "If that is alright with you, my Lady."

Nalia smiled, "I suppose it would be better than sleeping in the woods. And we do need supplies…"

"Good," Moira said. "Where are you going?"

"I am escorting Lady Nalia to her home on her request." He gave Nalia a pleading look to go along with his lie.

"Is it far?"

"About a day or so away. I traveled here by myself not too long ago, but heard rumors of increased monster attacks, and wanted to be safe," Nalia interjected.

"That makes sense," Moira said. "Well, I suppose you'll need food and water for the journey, but for now you should probably get some sleep."

"Yes," Anomen breathed. "I believe we would very much like that. I will inform the Order tomorrow of where I will be-"

"Nonsense, I can do that. I go there every chance I get, you know."

"Ah, thank you,"

"Nalia, I'll lead you to your room, Anomen, you know where yours is."


End file.
